


La edad del pavo

by Mireyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, RTMO Week 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: Mao es un desastre durmiendo, pero Ritsu lo quiere igual





	La edad del pavo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Estoy metida en una crisis escrituril en la que no me sale nada de nada... de hecho llevo toda la semana peleándome por escribir esto, pero si no hubiera conseguido terminar algo para la semana ritsumao, no me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida.

La hermana de Mao estaba atravesando la edad del pavo.

No era culpa de ella, la pobre, al fin y al cabo era lo que le tocaba. Ritsu solo esperaba que la familia Isara fuera afortunada y ella lo superase pronto, y que no tuvieran la mala suerte de la familia de Secchan, con un hijo atrapado en una preadolescencia eterna. Se debía de pasar muy mal.

Fuera como fuese, una de sus última manías, motivada sin duda por la edad, era que había empezado a usar el cuarto de su hermano mayor como trastero, en algo que a Ritsu le parecía claramente un modo de llamar su atención, por mucho que la niña llorase diciendo que odiaba a su hermano porque no la entendía. Esa semana, una pila de libros románticos cutres (de esos que Secchan diría que le gustarían a Nacchan, aunque realmente era a Secchan al que le gustaban), todos con seres sobrenaturales implicados habían aparecido encima del escritorio. Mao los había apartado para ponerse a estudiar y Ritsu (que supuestamente también había ido allí a estudiar. Supuestamente) los había estado hojeando entre siesta y siesta. En uno de ellos, una momia egipcia se colaba en la casa de la investigadora que la examinaba y de la que se estaba enamorando, solo para observarla dormir. Este era un patrón que encontró repetido también en una novela de un hombre lobo que se enamoraba de una panadera de una aldea cercana y en uno de un vampiro adolescente (un vampiro ridículamente idealizado y nada cercano a la realidad, opinó Ritsu arrugando a la nariz) enamorado de su vecina del quinto, estudiante de química de día y cazavampiros de noche. 

Era apasionante que tantos escritores considerasen que ver dormir a la persona amada era romántico y bonito. Estaba claro que ninguno se había parado a observar a su interés amoroso roncando a pata suelta, porque era algo que Ritsu, insomne de noche, había tenido ocasión de hacer muy a menudo, y sabía que no era ni romántico, ni bonito, ni interesante en absoluto.

Primero, porque mirar como duerme una persona durante más de diez minutos era aburridíiiisimo. Y segundo, porque su interés romántico en cuestión, Maa-kun, no era precisamente adorable mientras lo hacía.

Con la boca abierta, un hilillo de baba asomando por un lateral, el pelo despeinado y hecho un desastre y las aletas de su nariz moviéndose poco armoniosamente mientras emitía un silbidito extraño, había muchas maneras de describirlo pero, desde luego, atractivo o angelical, no. Ritsu le apartó un par de mechones de la frente y Mao se lo agradeció con una especie de ronquido-gruñido mientras se daba la vuelta todavía dormido.   
Arrebatadoramente seductor, sí señor.

Hasta su pijama era feo, y es que Maa-kun era de esas personas prácticas que decía que para qué gastar en un pijama cuando podía usar ropa que ya se le había quedado vieja (Ritsu sin embargo nunca se lo había reprochado en voz alta porque Maa-kun se ponía muy sensible cuando atacaban su mal gusto y no quería que se vengase no prestándole nunca más ropa cuando se olvidaba el pijama (cosa que, misteriosamente, sucedía siempre que iba a su casa a dormir (sería ropa vieja, pero seguía oliendo igual que Maa-kun))). Y eso que a Mao, atractivo no le faltaba cuando estaba despierto (Ritsu podría escribir un libro de mil páginas hablando solo sobre los encantos de Maa-kun), pero era meterse en la cama y cerrar los ojos y perderlo todo.

Con lo bien y elegantemente que dormía Ritsu y lo mal que lo hacía él. Ya podría aprender algo.

Ritsu suspiró y se dio la vuelta, pegando su espalda con la de Mao. Le encantaba dormir con él porque así podían pasar más rato juntos, pero la verdad es que siempre se aburría mucho cuando llegaba la noche. En su casa, además de que todos eran también insomnes, no compartía cuarto, así que cuando no podía dormir podía ponerse a leer, a jugar a algún videojuego, a ver en la tele series de crímenes junto a su madre o hacer cualquier cosa, pero en esta casa, para no despertar, tenía que quedarse quieto sin poder hacer nada. Alguna que otra vez se había puesto a jugar con el móvil, pero una vez se le resbaló de las manos y le cayó a Maa-kun en toda la cara. Desde entonces lo tenía prohibido si no quería perder su derecho a pernoctar en esa casa. Qué aguafiestas.

Ritsu estaba intentando buscar dibujos en el gotelé de la pared iluminada por el brillo verdoso del despertador cuando notó como Maa-kun se acurrucaba contra su espalda y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Alguna que otra vez ya había sucedido, que Maa-kun le había abrazado en sueños, y era sin duda otro de los motivos por los que seguía quedándose a dormir, incluso aunque Mao lo negase a la mañana siguiente. Esa noche además Mao se estaba pegando más que de costumbre a él. Tenía sus labios casi rozándole el cuello. Su aliento le estaba haciendo unas cosquillitas de lo más agradables en la nuca.

De pronto notó algo más, y ya no era tan agradable. Algo húmedo y calentorro le estaba resbalando nuca abajo, y es que Mao babeaba mientras dormía y ahora le estaba babeando encima a él, y no precisamente del modo en qué a Ritsu le gustaría. Intentó aguantar, porque el amor todo lo puede, durante unos minutos, pero se le estaba empezando a encharcar el cuello del pijama y cada vez le estaba dando más asco. Tenía que quitarse de encima a Mao como pudiera.

Era difícil porque lo tenía abrazado con fuerza y casi pegado a la pared (ay, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Ritsu que iba a llegar a estar en una de las imágenes más recurrentes de sus mejores sueños y que no le iba a gustar), pero tenía que intentarlo. Primero lo empujó hacía el otro lado de la cama moviéndose con él, pero pronto se quedo enganchado con la chaqueta de Maa-kun (en serio, ¿quién dormía con chaqueta? Bueno, Ritsu a veces también, pero al menos la suya era bonita), así que intentó la técnica del “desenrolle”, como la bautizó en ese mismo momento: cogió el brazo con el que Maa-kun lo estaba abrazando, lo desenganchó, y lo empujó para que Mao quedase boca arriba en la cama.

Desagraciadamente, con la inercia del movimiento, Mao no se quedó boca arriba sino que se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado que era… el borde.

Acabó de bruces contra el suelo.

Rtisu lo vio asomarse por el borde de la cama con ojos somnolientos y asesinos.

— Ritsu, ¿me has tirado de la cama?

— Te has caído tú solo.

Ritsu no mentía, pero Mao tenía cara de no estarse creyendo nada.

— Llevo sin caerme de la cama desde los cuatro años, ¿no será que tú me has empujado?

— Puede que yo te haya empujado hasta el borde. Luego te has caído solo.

— ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse, me has empujado hasta el borde?

— Me estabas babeando el cuello.

La cara se Mao se iluminó de tal manera que Ritsu casi podía verla en la oscuridad, como si fuese un Gusiluz.

— Yo no… — curiosamente no dijo no te estaba abrazando, porque Mao era consciente de que alguna que otra vez había despertado enganchado a Ritsu como si fuera el oso de peluche de su infancia — ¡yo no babeo!

— Maa-kun, tú babeas muchísimo mientras duermes.

Aquello era un golpe bajísimo para la dignidad de Mao. En el fondo él era consciente de que babeaba (su almohada aparecía empapada por las mañanas por algo), pero nunca lo había querido reconocer ni a sí mismo, ni en voz alta. Ritsu no solo lo tiraba de su propia cama sino que encima le hacía reconocer uno de sus secretos más vergonzantes.

Se metió de nuevo en la cama, dándole la espalda.

— No pienso volver a dormir contigo nunca más. Encima, con lo que me cuesta dormir… seguro que ya no consigo coger el sueño.  
Cinco segundos después, Maa-kun estaba boca arriba durmiendo a pierna suelta. Menos mal que le costaba trabajo. Ritsu se le quedó mirando: la boca abierta, la babilla de nuevo, el extraño silbidito de su nariz…

Lo peor es que, mientras lo miraba, se estaba dando cuenta de que todas estas pequeñas cosas también formaban parte de Maa-kun y eran únicas y adorables a su modo. Y le estaban entrando unas ganas enormes de besarlo, con la babilla asomando y todo.  
Quizás, igual que Secchan y la hermana de Mao, él también seguía en la edad del pavo.

Se dio la vuelta y se tapó hasta el cuello. Tenía que controlarse porque Mao en el fondo era un poco tonto y todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, pero algún día lo haría, y ese día Ritsu podría cumplir su deseo de despertarlo a besos.

Mao estaba empezando a entender a los personajes de los libros de su hermana cuando se quedaban embobados viendo dormir a la persona que les gustaba.

Ritsu era un desastre que se quedaba dormido, frío y rígido, en mitad de la calle, pero en una cama era distinto. Con todas las sábanas (porque era un robamantas, como había podido comprobar Mao más de una vez cuando acababa destapado y helado después de dormir con él) arremolinadas a su alrededor en plan nido, una cortina de pelo negro azabache, liso y suave encima de la almohada y una carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida, Ritsu era adorable. No se daba cuenta de que Mao también hacía un esfuerzo mortal peleándose con él para despertalo cada mañana. Para él también sería mucho más fácil meterse en la cama a su lado y mirarle dormir, alejado de los mil problemas que siempre le esperaban en el instituto. Pero alguno tenía que ser el responsable de los dos.

Mao se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que, ya que Ritsu parecía un príncipe cuando dormía, si sería como las princesas y se despertaría con un beso. Sacudió la cabeza.

Estaba claro que todavía seguía en la edad del pavo.

— Ritsu… despierta — lo sacudió un poco. Ritsu hizo un ruidito de animal herido y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Mao suspiró. Le esperaba la misma lucha de todas las mañanas.

Pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero mucho a Mao, lo juro, aunque me gusta hacerlo sufrir. Es tan divertido... Yo creo que duerme poco porque se queda trabajndo hasta tarde, pero que cuando duerme, cae en coma (tengo esa idea desde el evento del SS, en el que Ritsu lo llevaba a cuestas y no se despertaba). 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
